


Avian or Not

by LittleBlondeMermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Phoenixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlondeMermaid/pseuds/LittleBlondeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia knew that Deputy Parrish was supernatural, but she didn't know what kind. At least, not until she felt him die and then saw him show up covered in ash and soot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avian or Not

Lydia had known Deputy Parrish was supernatural, but it didn't click until one day she felt something. 

Stiles had unlocked the police station with one of the keys he copied from his dad’s key ring. Lydia followed along, hoping to make herself useful. She liked solving mysteries with Stiles, and tonight, she heard a crackle at a distance and felt a twinge of fear in her stomach. 

Stiles had just handed her a file folder over the desk when it happened. In an instant, the crackle grew to a roar, and she could tell that Jordan Parrish was dead.

She screamed so loud that the pack gathered to her. She cried, tired of calling out for help, tired of not being able to do anything more than wait around for the dead bodies. She was tired of being too curious about crime scenes and stumbling upon atrocities. She cried. She knew that the cute policeman was dead now. She didn’t know how, and she didn’t feel like explaining to the pack. The pack let Lydia quietly sob until Derek and Scott sniffed the air a bit.

"Ash?" Derek asked Scott with a questioning look still not trusting his senses fully. Scott nodded carefully. He moved between his pack and door defensively. 

Deputy Parrish walked in the door covered in black soot, shirtless, beautiful, and alive.

Lydia's eyes trained on him. She was so confused. He was dead. He died in the fire that left his pants singed, but his skin clear. Her gaze went up his body from his legs, to his muscular and then to his face which had a half smirk on it. She looked away quickly and wouldn't look back at him.

How could she have been wrong? The pack was discussing how maybe it was someone else, somewhere else. Maybe it was the growing tie between Lydia and Jordan. But she didn’t listen to them. Not really. She tried to listen to the whispers, to the spirits or whatever talked to her. She didn’t know. She didn’t know what she was doing or how she did it. Now, apparently, she couldn’t even do it right.

Scott asked her if she was alright to go home. If she thought anything else bad would happen tonight. She shook her head once, eyes still downturned. 

She didn't move. Wouldn't move more like. She shook her head when someone offered her help up. Slowly, the pack members left her side until it was just Stiles and Lydia in the sheriff’s office with the deputy. Stiles nodded to Parrish as he left the room holding Lydia by the small of the back. Lydia kept her eyes downward as she passed him.

"I'm not dead, Lydia." Parrish said once Stiles and Lydia made it to the door.

"You are." Lydia mumbled. “but you’re not.”

Stiles helped her into the Jeep. She was only 5’3” and in platform wedges. It would have been difficult to get into the car on the best of days. Before Stiles could put the key in the ignition, there was a knock on the window.

Deputy Parrish stood outside, now with a white shirt over torso, pointing at Stiles to roll down the window. 

“Lydia, do you want me to show you how I did it?” Parrish said once the window is down. Lydia nodded a small nod. Stiles nodded emphatically in the behind her with his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. “Just Lydia.”

Stiles looked dejected, but Lydia opened the door to the Jeep. She put her hand out for Parrish to help her. She held onto it even once her feet are on solid ground. Lydia waved at Stiles to let him know she’s okay. Parrish wouldn’t hurt her. They walked to the back of the police station hand in hand. 

Something was off again. Lydia could hear a crackle, and even a non-werewolf can smell gasoline.

“Okay, so stay here.” The deputy said to her. She didn’t want to let go of his hand, but he squeezed comfortingly right before he let go.

She watched him closely has he stood in a puddle on the concrete.

“You ready, Lydia?” She didn’t think she’s ready. She knew something bad is going to happen. The roar was coming back in her ears, and she was having déjà vu. Parrish pulled something out of his pocket and moved his hands together, lighting the match. Lydia felt the scream bubbling to the top.

“Don’t scream. Just watch.” He dropped the match in front of him.

Suddenly, the roar of the fire was real. The light of it was orange-yellow and throws ominous shadows across the cement. Lydia could see the deputy fall to his knees. She wanted to scream, but instead she watched carefully. The fire died out slowly. 

As soon as it did, Lydia ran to the ashes. Most of Jordan was intact. His body obviously damaged. Tears ran down Lydia’s face. She draped her body over his. His body was hot to the touch, but he was obviously dead. No heartbeat, no breath. Skin marred, and hair torched. She laid with his corpse for what feels like eternity. She didn’t look at him, just held onto him and cries.

Suddenly, a gasp filled her ears. Arms clutched her torso. She looked down at the now perfect chest. The skin was covered in ash –more than before—but otherwise, clear. Jordan’s body was perfect again all the way from his toes to his smile.

“See, not dead.” He laughed. She punched his shoulder but otherwise stayed in his arms.

“How?” Lydia asked, looking him over. 

“Phoenix.” He smiled at her. Lydia made a mental note to look at the description in the bestiary.

“Why are you smiling?” 

“That’s the third time you’ve checked me out tonight.”

“Well, don’t get cocky. I’m trying to determine what part of you is like a bird.” Sitting up, she pulled away from him and rubbed off the soot from her clothes. Parrish laughed at the display.

“It sure is nice to come back alive in someone’s arms. I haven’t done that before.” He sat up to get closer to her.

“Well, don’t make me do it again.” She tipped her head up to look at him.

“I wouldn’t dare.” He leaned down to kiss her chastely, pulling away quickly.

“Ahh… so chicken pecks is where the bird thing ties in.” Lydia smirked. The expression was wiped away quickly when Parrish pulled her in for a kiss. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. 

“So are you going to drop me off in a police cruiser or fly me home?” Lydia asked once they’d kissed for a long while.

“I have no birdlike features.” Parrish helped her to her feet. She wobbled briefly, but he steadied her in his arms.

“I think the word is avian.” Lydia smiled and kissed him again. As they headed to the cruiser hand in hand, Lydia said. “Stiles will be sad he missed your display, especially since you are never doing that again.”

“Never ever.”


End file.
